The Kyuubi and the Fairy Queen
by DarkChild316
Summary: Naruto is taking a well-deserved vacation to Magnolia Town where he meets Erza and the two bond and grow closer to each other before one night in Erza's bathhouse turns into a night neither one will ever forget. Naruto/Erza. AU. Series Debut. Please R&R.


Hello my friends and welcome to the very first installment of my first ever crossover series which sees Naruto paired up with the beautiful women of _**Fairy Tail**_. This first installment sees Naruto paired up with, as voted on by you the fans the beautiful Erza Scarlett. This is the fourth lemon in which I have Naruto paired up with a redheaded woman so I hope you guys enjoy this.

Summary: Naruto is taking a well-deserved vacation to Magnolia Town where he meets Erza and the two bond and grow closer to each other before one night in Erza's bathhouse turns into a night neither one will ever forget.

Disclaimer: I do not in any way, shape, or form own Naruto or Fairy Tail.

Author's Notes: This story takes place after the 4th Shinobi World War and the Grand Magic Games arc. Also Naruto is 18 and Erza is 22 and every one of the Fairy Tail characters has their most recent attire as of the most recent chapter of the manga in this story.

* * *

Naruto was currently finishing packing some clothes into a backpack as he was getting ready to leave the village for a well-deserved vacation. As a reward for his victory of killing Obito and Madara in the recent 4th Shinobi World War, Tsunade had given Naruto a full one week vacation to a place called Magnolia Town in the kingdom of Fiore and Naruto would be spending his vacation lodging at a place called Fairy Tail.

"Well, that's that." Naruto said as he placed the backpack on his back and left the village. After using his Tailed Beast mode to save time, he soon arrived in the kingdom of Fiore and very soon made it to Magnolia Town. Naruto knew that Magnolia Town was a city with a population of 60,000 inhabitants, and was a merchant city that has been prosperous in Magic since the ancient era. That being known, Naruto began to make his way to what was considered the strongest magical guild in Fiore, Fairy Tail.

"Well here it is, Fairy Tail." Naruto said as he arrived at the guild before entering the place. What he saw next was a complete shocker to him. Several people who looked to be about the same age as him were currently engaged in an all-out brawl. Naruto watched in disbelief at the action unfolding in front of his very eyes.

"Is it always this hectic here?" Naruto asked aloud to himself.

"No not really, this is pretty much normal behavior for us." A female's voice said and Naruto turned and was greeted to the sight of a slim young woman of below average height. She had long, white hair which curls slightly at the ends, with two bangs framing her face and reaching down to her chest and a short, upward ponytail obtained by gathering and tying the hair covering her forehead. She had large blue eyes and a curvy, voluptuous body, with large breasts.

"So this is normal for you guys huh." Naruto asked with an amused tone.

"It sure is, by the way I'm Mirajane Strauss. You must be Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze." the girl known as Mirajane said, and Naruto nodded in affirmation.

"Well Naruto, let me be the first to welcome you to Fairy Tail. If you need anything just ask me okay." Mirajane said.

"Thanks Mirajane, I already feel right at home. So do you think that we should stop this or something?" Naruto suggested.

"Already taken care of Naruto." Mirajane said just as the brawl was broken up by a strong wave of telekinetic energy.

"THAT'S ENOUGH, ALL OF YOU!" screamed a female's voice. Naruto turned and was treated to the sight of what was simply the most beautiful woman he had ever seen. She was a young woman who has long, scarlet hair and brown eyes. She possessed a slender figure that Naruto could only describe as amazing, and like most females in the guild apparently, she had large breasts.

"Natsu, Gray, can't the two of you go one damn day without starting a guild brawl?" the red-haired woman angrily asked.

"Well he started it." two boys answered while glaring at each other.

'It doesn't matter who started it, you two need to learn to get along. Especially considering we have a guest in the guild." she stated motioning to him causing everyone's attention to turn to him.

"Whoa…no way, that's…." one of the boys started to say.

"Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze, hero of the most recent Shinobi World War, and the future 6th Hokage of Konohakagure. He's here on vacation in Fiore for the next week and he'll be staying here at the guild at Master Makarov's invitation. So I suggest that each of you be on your best behavior." the woman explained to the guild.

'Well it's not often that we have someone of such high status here at the guild, but nonetheless it's cool to have you here. I'm Gajeel Redfox, the Iron Dragon Slayer" One of the guys said. Gajeel was a tall and muscular young man with long, spiky black hair, which he kept slicked back, revealing his forehead. He had red eyes with no visible eyebrows and metal studs covering most of his exposed body and face.

"It's an honor to meet you Naruto-Sama, my name is Juvia Lockser." Said a slender, young woman with blue hair that fell wavily past her shoulders, dark blue eyes, pale skin and a curvaceous figure.

"Good to have you here in Fairy Tail Naruto, Name's Cana Alberona." Said a tall, slim, young woman with an ample bust. She has long, brown hair, which reaches down to the middle of her back, with two long strands of hair framing her face which reach down below her shoulders, with the left strand forming a prominent, high fringe. She also had brown eyes and a very voluptuous figure, with large breasts and curvy hips.

"It's nice to have a bit of royalty here in Fairy Tail. I'm Laxus Dreyar, Lightning Dragon Slayer, and I'm also Makarov's grandson." said a very tall and muscular young man with orange eyes and slicked-back spiky blonde hair. He also had a distinctive lightning bolt-shaped scar on his right eye.

"Um, m-my name is Wendy Marvell, Sky Dragon Slayer" said a shy, petite young girl with long, dark blue hair that reached down to her waist, and two bangs framing her face which reaching down to her chest and brown eyes.

"Welcome to Fairy Tail Naruto, I'm Lucy Heartfilia." Said a young woman with brown eyes and shoulder length blonde hair that she kept tied by ribbons in a variety of colors in a small ponytail to the right side of her head with the rest of the hair loose. She had large breasts, and a curvaceous body.

"Sorry about that, my name's Gray Fullbuster by the way." Said one of the two young men who had been chastised for starting the fight. His most prominent feature was his spiky black-colored hair. He also had dark blue eyes, and his body was toned and muscular.

"As I said before I'm Mirajane, just let me know if you need anything. Oh by the way this is my brother Elfman." Mirajane said pointing out a large, muscular man with tan colored skin, whose height caused him to tower over most of his fellow guild members. He had long white hair kept styled upwards in long, wavy spikes, and his dark eyes possessed no visible eyebrows, and his rectangular, elongated face had a stitched scar running down its right side, crossing his right eye.

"And I'm Erza, Erza Scarlett, please forgive us for that. That's not really the first impression we wanted you to have of us." The redhead named Erza said.

"Ah it's alright, if anything this is pretty common for me." Naruto said.

"Common, you mean that people do this all the time where you're from." Lucy said surprised.

"Well not ALL the time, but with all the hotheaded temper's we have back in Konoha, there's bound to be some….shall we say "healthy competition" every now and then." Naruto explained making all of the Fairy Tail mages burst out laughing.

"So this guy is supposed to be some powerful war hero, he doesn't look that tough to me." said the young man who had been fighting Gray. He was a lean, muscular young man of average height with a slightly tan skin tone, black eyes, and spiky pink-colored hair. Unfortunately, Naruto heard him.

"I take it you must be Natsu Dragneel, the Fire Dragon Slayer. Word of advice, don't let your mouth, write checks your ass can't cash." Naruto said threateningly

"He's right Natsu, don't go picking fights against someone who you don't even know anything about." Lucy warned.

"Please, I bet all the stories you've heard about this guy are just a bunch of old wives tales. So what do you say war hero, care to prove me wrong?" Natsu challenged.

"You know, tough guys like you are usually the ones who leave their blood all over the battlefield. If you're so convinced that you can beat me, then why don't we take this outside?" Naruto propositioned and Natsu gladly accepted as he followed Naruto out of the guild along with everyone else who decided to go out and watch Natsu and the blonde war hero in action.

"Well he can't say I didn't warn him." Lucy sighed.

"Take it easy Lucy, I'm sure that Naruto isn't going to hurt Natsu too badly, he probably is just going to rough him up a bit, personally I look forward to seeing what he can do." Cana said.

"So do I, I can't wait to see if the stories about this guy are true." Gajeel said interestedly.

"_I agree now come on Namikaze, show us just how powerful you are."_ Laxus thought to himself as Natsu and Naruto faced each other and prepared to fight.

"Ready to do this war hero." Natsu said.

"Take your best shot, Fire Dragon Slayer, or as we like to say in Konoha, just bring it, bitch." Naruto said and Natsu immediately charged him.

"**Fire Dragon Iron Fist."** shouted Natsu as he engulfed his right fist in flames and aimed a strong punch at Naruto. But before he could even touch him Naruto summoned his chakra chains that he finally had learned to use and used them not only to block Natsu attack, but he then wrapped them around his fist and used them to send him flying into a wall.

As Natsu recovered Naruto charged him with his Sage Mode activated and began to deliver a beat down on Natsu using the Frog Kata style. The rest of the Fairy Tail mages watched in awe as Naruto delivered a powerful twenty hit combo to Natsu which ended with him launching him into the air with a kick, just before finishing him off with a powerful **Big Ball Rasengan **to the back which KO'ed Natsu.

All of Natsu's fellow guild mates looked on in stunned silence as Naruto landed swiftly on his feet next to the unconscious Natsu before looking to see if he was okay.

"Wow finished already, I guess you weren't much of a challenge after all." Naruto said as the other guild members continued to look at Naruto in amazement before Mirajane finally spoke.

"That….was…..amazing." Mirajane said.

"I've never seen Natsu beaten so easily. He really didn't even stand a chance." Lucy said in shock before going to help the unconscious and hurt Natsu to the infirmary.

"Tell me about it Blondie, this guy really is the real deal." Gajeel said impressed as Naruto approached them.

"So what did you guys think, are you convinced now?" Naruto asked.

"We certainly are. I must say Naruto, you're just as powerful as I thought you were." Laxus said.

"This isn't power Laxus, its strength and as a great sage once told me: "Power is not the same as strength." Those who don't understand that, could never hope to beat me." Naruto stated.

"That's very true Naruto, and for the record you certainly have a great deal of strength." Erza said.

"I'll say this guy's strength is just plain scary, and I'm a fearless man." Elfman said.

"You know what's really scary, I wasn't even fighting at full strength even then." Naruto stated.

"What, are you saying that wasn't even your strongest attack?" Gray asked in shock.

"Nope in reality I was really holding back during that fight." Naruto honestly said making everyone's eyes widen in surprise. Then all of a sudden a smirk appeared on Laxus's face.

"Well then if that's the case, then what's say that you and I have a battle and let's see what you can really do." Laxus suggested before Erza held up a hand to stop him with a smirk on her face.

"Wait, let me have him, with my strength I think that if anyone can take him to the limit in a battle, it's me." Erza said.

"I agree with that statement, so how about it Naruto." Cana said and Naruto smiled.

"Well I always like a good challenge, so why not, let's do this." Naruto eagerly accepted.

"That's what I like to hear, now come on Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze show me what you can do, don't hold back." Erza said as she went over to the other side of the guild yard to face Naruto.

"Alright Erza get ready, because here I come. This is going to be one hell of a thrill." Naruto said before going on the attack with his Tailed Beast Mode activated and his ghostly trench coat flaring.

_**~Brittney Spears "Circus" starts playing~**_

"Let's play Naruto." Erza said with a smirk before requipping her armor to her Heaven Wheel Armor and attacking Naruto with her Pentagram Sword attack. Naruto quickly countered by drawing his chakra blades and channeling Kurama's chakra into them before using his superior speed to dodge all five of her slashes and quickly begin an offensive assault of his own.

"_Wow he's fast, but I'll soon fix that."_ Erza thought to herself before requipping to her Flight Armor giving her advanced speed and allowing her to match his speed. The two then began an intense sword battle. The rest of the guild watched in awe as Naruto and Erza matched each other blow for blow.

Soon Naruto and Erza leaped away from each other as Erza requipped into her Lightning Empress Armor before attacking him with her Lightning Beam attack. To counter it Naruto quickly began to prepare his signature and arguably his most powerful technique making sure to use some of Kurama's chakra to make it stronger.

"**Futon: Rasenshuriken (Wind Release: Spiraling Shuriken)"** Naruto shouted before launching a wind- infused Rasengan at Erza that took on the appearance of a giant fūma shuriken, with the Rasengan in the center remaining a perfect sphere. Erza watched in shock as the technique tore through her Lightning Beam and she was forced to move out of the way quickly to avoid the attack.

"He must be a wind user." Juvia said as she and the rest of her guild mates looked on in shock.

"That explains why he never used that attack against Natsu." Gajeel said.

"What do you mean Gajeel?" Wendy asked confused.

"He means that Naruto didn't use that attack against Natsu because fire feeds off of wind energy." Cana explained to Wendy.

"Right, but it's strong against lightning energy because wind is a natural conductor of lightning." Laxus stated.

"Right and if that's the case, then I think the armor Erza should use next should be her Flame Empress Armor." Gray said and almost as if on cue Erza requipped into her Fire Armor just as Gray guessed and she prepared her sword for her Flame Slash attack to end this battle.

In response to this, Naruto drew his chakra blades and charged them with Kurama's chakra knowing that their next strikes would be their last. Naruto and Erza after charging their blades charged each other and ran past each other slashing each other in a crossing motion. The two stood still for a few seconds before collapsing to their knees tired and exhausted with Erza reverting back to her Heart Kreuz armor and Naruto powering down his Tailed Beast mode.

"You're...pretty good." Erza said panting.

"Thanks…..you've got some impressive fighting techniques yourself." Naruto said while panting also just before Erza held out her hand.

"Alright, let's call it a draw." Erza said smiling and Naruto also smiled before taking her hand as she helped him to his feet.

"That was impressive you two." Lucy said who had seen the fight from midway through the speed fight.

"I'll say, you know it is one thing to beat a Dragon Slayer as quickly as you did, but to fight Fairy Tail's toughest S-Class Mage to a draw in such impressive fashion, that is tough to do." Mirajane stated.

"Hold on a sec you mean you're the strongest mage of this guild?" Naruto asked.

"Well they don't call her Titania for nothing you know." Gray humored.

"Whoa, wait a minute, so you're the legendary Queen of Fairies that I've heard all these stories about?" Naruto asked Erza amazed.

"The one and only, and by the way for the record, you're the first guy that's ever taken me to my limits like this. I have to say I'm impressed." Erza said and Naruto smiled at her.

"Thanks Erza, I have to say that apart from Sakura and Grandma Tsunade you're definitely the toughest woman I've ever faced, you took all of my strongest attacks and even though you're banged up a bit, you're still standing." Naruto said

"Speaking of which, how is it that you've seemingly healed so quickly Naruto-Sama" Juvia asked out of curiosity.

"Well I can thank my friend Kurama for that." Naruto said.

"You mean that oversized fox inside of you?" Gajeel asked.

"That's the one." Naruto said.

"Well would you look at that, it's nighttime already. Well better be getting back to my apartment for the night." Lucy said before departing for her apartment.

"That reminds me Naruto, where exactly are you staying during your visit here?" Cana asked him.

"Well that's the thing, I haven't really found somewhere to stay yet." Naruto said.

"You can stay with me then." Erza said shocking everyone, especially Mirajane who never would have expected Erza to say such a thing.

"Oh I couldn't possibly impose." Naruto said holding up a hand in polite decline.

"Nonsense, you can stay with me until it's time for you to return to your homeland. Besides consider it your reward for taking me to my limit in our battle." Erza said with a wink.

"Well then if it's alright with you then I accept." Naruto said with a smile.

'Good to hear, now come with we, and I'll show you to my place." Erza said before leading Naruto to her place while Mirajane watched them leave.

"_Have __**fun**__ staying together you two."_ Mirajane thought to herself with a smirk before leaving for home with her brother. Naruto followed Erza back to her place and after enjoying a nice dinner, the two sat down and talked about their childhoods since neither of them felt tired.

Erza felt her heart pull as she listened to Naruto recount how the people of his village shunned him as a child and how he was able to overcome it all through the bonds and friendships he had made during his lifetime. Erza had truly never met someone like Naruto. She was so amazed at how charismatic and cheerful he was. His personality was truly addicting, and she was truly becoming addicted to Konoha's Orange Hokage.

Little did Erza know that Naruto was feeling the same way about her. Naruto couldn't deny that there was something that he felt in the pit of his stomach the first time he laid eyes on her. She was the most beautiful, caring, and intelligent woman he had ever seen. She was truly the perfect woman to him. And as he talked with her, he began to ponder a relationship with the beautiful redhead.

"Well Naruto it's getting late, we'd better get some rest." Erza finally said after talking with Naruto for some time.

"You're right Erza, so where am I going to be sleeping?" Naruto asked.

"Why not sleep with me Naruto." Erza said and that surprised Naruto.

"Erza are you sure?" Naruto asked.

"I see no reason why not, so what do you say Naruto-Kun." Erza said and Naruto blushed slightly at his new honorific title.

"Alright then Erza-Chan." Naruto answered and Erza smiled at her respective honorific title. Soon Naruto and Erza were fast asleep with Erza's head resting on Naruto's muscular chest and Naruto's arm wrapped around Erza's slender frame.

Over the course of the next week Naruto and Erza spent much of their time together with each other. Every night, Erza slept with Naruto with him holding onto her so dearly just like first night she invited him over to her house and she enjoyed every moment she spent with Naruto, feeling the same emotions she used to feel with Jellal's presence and growing to adore him.

Anybody who saw Erza together with Naruto would smile at the pair and at Erza, happy that their friend had finally found someone who could make her happy. With every passing moment they spent together, the two began to love and cherish one another. Little did they know that before the end of the week, an event would happen that would change their lives forever.

"Oh Naruto-Kun." Erza called out to Naruto from her bathhouse and he looked to see Erza relaxing in her hot tub and smiled at how beautiful she looked with the water making her pale skin glow radiantly.

"Take off your clothes and come join me for a nice warm bath Naruto-Kun." Erza said and that made Naruto blush at her seeing him naked and she giggled at his shyness.

"Come on, don't be shy Naruto-Kun." Erza said in an almost seductive way while slightly swaying her bust to entice him. It worked as Naruto stripped off his clothes leaving his toned and muscular form fully revealed and Erza licked her lips at the sight of what she thought was his perfect body before he joined her in the water.

"How are you feeling Naruto-Kun?" Erza asked noticing the relaxed look on Naruto's face as soon as he entered the hot tub.

"With you here, I'm feeling just fine Erza-Chan." Naruto replied.

"Good to hear Naruto-Kun." Erza said with a smirk just before she placed herself in Naruto's lap and laid the most passionate kiss he had ever had in his life on him. Naruto's mind went totally blank and his eyes went white. He couldn't believe that such an attractive woman was currently sitting on his lap kissing him.

"Erza-Chan what are you doing." Naruto said when Erza finally broke the kiss only for Erza to giggle at his shyness.

"Well I think that's pretty obvious Naruto-Kun, I lured you in here because I thought you'd be up for some fun with me." Erza said with a smirk.

"Erza-Chan, don't you think we're moving a bit fast, I mean we just met after all." Naruto said before Erza kissed him again.

"Well I don't hear you complaining, besides I love you Naruto-Kun and I really want this, and I know you want it too." Erza said and Naruto looked at Erza with a longing, hungry look in his eyes before he wrapped his arms around Erza's slender waist and kissed her.

"Of course, I want it, it's just a little new to me that's all." Naruto said in a husky voice as the two lovers smiled at each other before kissing each other once more, this time with more passion and fever than the previous kisses.

Naruto and Erza snaked their tongues out and began a love-lust fueled battle for dominance. Erza forcefully pushed his tongue back in an attempt to dominate the kiss, but Naruto wasn't about to let her win that easily. Naruto pushed back with his tongue and eventually, his higher stamina allowed him to dominate the kiss.

Naruto ran his hands through Erza's red hair affectionately and looked lovingly into her bright brown eyes as two continued their passionate make out session. Cerulean blue eyes looked lovingly into bright brown hues as the two lovers held onto each other dearly and kissed each other so passionately.

Finally after what seemed like ages, they broke the kiss and Naruto took in her figure and admired her sexy curvaceous body like never before. Everything about her was perfect from her long flowing red hair and bright brown eyes that had stolen his heart and put him under her spell. To her slender, size 22 waist and wide, curvaceous size 34 hips leading to a deliciously plump ass. And to top it off her luscious size 33 breasts that he was just dying to touch.

Erza had similar feelings about him as she took in his perfectly sculpted body from his big broad shoulders to his strong, muscular chest and his chiseled six-pack abs. From his toned' muscular arms to his long powerfully built legs. But the thing that caught her attention as she looked down into the water was his long nine inch member that looked absolutely delicious to her.

"Well hello big boy. Who would have guessed you were so well endowed Naruto-Kun." Erza said while gripping Naruto's cock and he gasped at her soft touch.

"I guess I could say the same about you Erza-Chan." Naruto huskily said as he reached up to cup and begin groping her large breasts. Erza let out a low moan of pleasure before Naruto kissed her again as the two lovers began to pleasure each other with Erza sensuously stroking his cock and Naruto groping and squeezing her breasts.

The next moment Erza sat outside of the tub and spread her legs to show her womanhood. Naruto licked his lips before moving forward and gripping her folds and spreading them apart to see walls of pure wetness that looked absolutely tasty to him. Naruto smirked at how aroused she had become before he began to prod away at her folds and she began to lowly moan at his touch.

Naruto chuckled lustfully in a fashion reminiscent of his late mentor Jiraiya at Erza's moan as he rubbed his index finger on her clit. He wriggled his fingers on her folds and slowly and teasingly rubbed her clit. Erza began to pant with lust as Naruto teased her womanhood and prodded his fingers on her clit before he took an Experimental lick of her folds and marveled at the taste.

Naruto licked his lips before spreading her folds apart and practically burying his mouth into her pussy and beginning to savagely and hungrily lick away at her folds. This caused Erza to lose all self-control as she began screaming and writhing in ecstasy from the intense pleasure she was receiving from her blonde lover.

Naruto savored the sweet and addicting taste of her delicious inner fluids and Erza, out of pure arousal gripped her large breasts and began to grope them. This worked perfectly for Naruto as it only served to make her insides even wetter and that gave Naruto even more wetness to taste and he loved every drop of it.

Naruto's tongue savored the exquisite flavor of her rising arousal and kept on licking deeply into her body. Erza uttered tiny whimpers of pleasure and her long slender legs began to quake with lust as Naruto's tongue surfed against her walls and tasted her wetness vigorously. All the while Erza continued to fondle and tease her breasts while screaming loudly and thrashing in ecstasy.

Naruto then used his arms to hold her legs to prevent her from squirming away from him while continuing to greedily lick up her delicious inner fluids. With her legs pinned down and with the intense pleasure her womanhood felt, Erza felt herself mentally melt into blissful oblivion as she arched her back and moved her hands from her breasts to entangle themselves in his blonde spiky, yet flexible hair.

Erza felt herself getting closer to her climax with each lick of her womanhood and she moaned loudly to alert Naruto. He got the message loud and clear before going back to lick Erza's pussy. His tongue soon met a success and Erza's let out a loud scream as her fluids came streaming out onto his tongue. Erza came down from her pleasurable high and happily smiled as Naruto licked her fluids clean.

"Well aren't you the tasty one Erza-Chan." Naruto said while smacking his lips and Erza giggled before pushing hip up against a wall of the bathhouse and gripping his cock causing him to let out a hiss of pleasure.

"Now it's time for me to say the same thing about you Naruto-Kun." Erza said with a smirk as she lowered herself until her face was directly in front of his cock. She smiled at the sheer size of it before she began to jerk him off. Naruto lowly moaned from the pleasure he was beginning to receive as his redheaded lover pumped his shaft while toying with his balls.

Erza then snaked out her tongue and trailed her tongue from the underside of his testicles all the way to the tip of his cock. The blonde male didn't expect that, but welcomed it nonetheless. She then blew on his cock and both of his testicles with her cool breath making him shiver in giddy delight.

Erza then surprised him by opening her mouth and taking his cock as far down her throat as possible, fighting back her annoying gag reflex. Naruto had to do everything in his power to keep from falling over onto Erza as he had never felt pleasure like this before as Erza deep throated him while swirling her hot tongue onto his cock and moaning every few seconds to keep him stimulated with her vocal chords.

Just when Naruto didn't think that Erza couldn't surprise him anymore than she already had, she proved him wrong once again as she cupped her large breasts and sandwiched his strong member between them. Naruto's eyes went white with ecstasy and he felt as though he would pass out from the intense waves of pleasure rippling through his body.

Erza almost laughed herself silly at how comical he looked before beginning to rub her soft, yet pliable tits onto his cock while taking extra care to rub her erect nipples on the veins of his cock. Meanwhile she placed her mouth back over whatever of his cock wasn't trapped within her breasts and once again began to swirl her hot tongue on his manhood.

Naruto sighed out of pleasurable bliss and instinctively began to do slow, steady thrusts into Erza's cleavage and mouth. The warmth of Erza's mouth and the feeling of the soft breasts on his manhood drove Naruto crazy with lust as he helped Erza hold the large mounds together as he pounded his throbbing cock through the mounds of flesh that held his member captive.

Erza's tongue twirled around Naruto's length until he groaned as her entire mouth took in as much of his cock as possible while he released his semen inside her mouth. Naruto's cum splattered all over the inside of Erza's mouth and she savored the taste of it as she swallowed some of the semen before taking her mouth off of it and some cum trailed down his cock and into the deep cleavage that held it.

"Salty, yet sweet, I like it Naruto-Kun." Erza said while wiping the semen off her breasts and sucking it off with her fingers.

"I'm glad you like it Erza-Chan, but now that we've got the preliminaries out of the way, what do you say we move on to something a little more "action packed" if you know what I mean." Naruto said and Erza smirked knowing exactly what the blonde jinchuuriki meant.

The next moment Erza lay on her side on the floor of the bathhouse and motioned for Naruto to come closer. Not needing to be told twice, Naruto laid behind Erza on his side setting the two of them up in a spoons position and she arched her leg into the air. He moved closer until his crotch was near hers and he slid himself into her, taking away her virginity.

Naruto moaned at the pleasant feeling of her warm and tight innards enveloping his cock while she moaned from how big he was inside of her and from the temporary pain of losing her virginity. Naruto waited for a few moments to allow her to get adjusted to the feeling of being filled for the first time before he began to pound into her.

Erza moaned loudly and her body rocked back and forth as Naruto started pummeling his erect member into her warm core and his hand snaked underneath her side to palm her breasts and began to toy with the large mounds. The redheaded mage kept her long, slender leg arched high in the air and Naruto held in up with his right arm as his cock crashed into her walls and Erza felt it slamming deeply into her pussy.

Naruto huskily growled as he mercilessly thrust his manhood into Erza's pussy and her moist walls grinded him in return for his thrusts. He rubbed Erza's jiggling breasts as they heaved from the power of his thrusts and his fingers massaged the sizeable orbs. Erza had to admit, he really knew how to pleasure a lady. Even though he was inexperienced, his raw instincts were enough to drive her insane with lust.

Erza loudly moaned and her eyes turned white with ecstasy as Naruto's cock jetted inside of her warmth and she whimpered as Naruto toyed with her breasts and every time he did so, she became tighter around him. She looked back as Naruto's crotch collided against hers and she looked into his eyes that were darkened with lust as he crushed his lips to hers in a lust-fueled kiss.

Their eyes contacted as they kissed and wildly rubbed their tongues in a lust-fueled battle for dominance. Erza's right hand reached back and began to lovingly trail her fingers underneath Naruto's chin. Her warmth grew tighter on Naruto's cock while grinding it as Naruto's hardness shot into Erza's warm innards and he squeezed her breast lustfully causing her to moan into the kiss.

Sweat dripped down both lovers' bodies and the lewd sound of flesh smacking against flesh filled the room as Naruto continued to drive his vein-covered cock into his redheaded lover's warmth. With her free left hand, Erza placed her hand on Naruto's hand to help him toy with her breast as her other mound jiggled freely about.

Finally, Naruto and Erza separated lips as they came to moan together as her innards coiled on his cock and his vein-covered cock spasmed and filled her up with his essence. Her face lit up in a lewd expression of absolute pleasure as Naruto filled her up to the brim and the lustful smile remained on her face as their fluids oozed out of her warmth.

"That was the most amazing thing I have ever felt in my life Naruto-Kun." Erza said breathlessly.

"Well I said it was going to be action packed and that sure was some knock-out action huh Erza-Chan." Naruto said and that made Erza burst out laughing before a smirk appeared on her beautiful face.

"Well would you care for some more action big boy?" Erza seductively asked and Naruto smirked at this as Erza got on her hands and knees and looked back at Naruto and slowly and seductively licked her lips at him to entice him. It worked as Naruto licked his lips and got behind her and held onto her plump ass and he gave Erza a playful swat on the ass before sliding himself back inside of her and restarting his thrusts.

Erza moaned loudly and her entire face became covered in a deep crimson blush as her body rocked back and forth and her large breasts heaved from the power and force of his thrusts as Naruto vigorously ponded into her. Erza began rutting her hips back to meet his thrusts and her ass repeatedly tapped against his crotch.

Erza blush remained strong on her face as she continued working her hips backwards to meet his overpowering thrusts as he continued to send his cock flying into her core. Naruto reached forward and once again cupped and began playing with Erza's swaying breasts while pinching her hardened nipples.

Naruto was having the time of his life with Erza's breasts in his hands while his continued to send his cock raging into her pussy. Eventually Erza gave up on the battle of dueling hips due to her lover's unbelievable stamina and just decided to let him do the work before she reared back to have her back touch his chest.

Erza turned her head and planted her lips on his again as their tongues rubbed against each other in a sacred dance of love. Erza let out a muffled mewl of pleasure as Naruto squeezed her breasts and twisted her nipples in an upward motion and this only served to make her even wetter and tighter around his raging length.

Naruto squeezed the breasts that were in his hands and bounced them in his palms as he drove his manhood into her pussy and he let out a husky growl at how hot and tight she was around him. Erza whimpered into the kiss as she received his pummeling length while continuing to help him toy with her breasts.

Naruto kept pounding into Erza until her walls wrapped around him once again and pulled on his member, causing him to fire another burst of semen deep into her pussy. Erza and Naruto shut their eyes tightly and moaned into their kiss before Naruto released Erza breasts allowing her to fall forward.

Naruto sat next to Erza and lovingly began to run his fingers through her beautiful red hair. Erza looked up at her blonde lover and smiled at him while running her fingers underneath his chin.

Not even a second after that a sweat-drenched Erza was riding on Naruto's erection for the third time while facing him and she had her hands on his chest for good balance. Her face carried a truly lustful smile as Naruto thrust into her inner tunnels and she moaned in total ecstasy. This along with her whitened eyes giving her a possessed look demonstrated how high her lust for Naruto was.

Naruto pummeled his length upright into Erza's pussy and she began working her hips to grind it inside of her. Her breasts jiggled erratically as Naruto reached up and cupped them. They jiggled in his palm as he fondled them and caressed them gently. He bounced them in his hold and rubbed the pliable orbs together before bringing his face to her mounds and began to suckle them.

By now Erza's lust was driving her completely insane as Naruto circled his tongue around her jiggling orbs and licked and tasted the delicious mounds while continuing to send his cock crashing into her pussy. Erza held his head to her chest and stroked his hair as a mother nursing a newborn would do.

Naruto continued to knead together and suckle Erza's delicious tits while repeatedly sending his manhood thundering into her pussy. Erza had completely lost all control of herself as something inside of her snapped and she was now screaming Naruto's name over and over again begging him not to stop, and her screams of ecstasy were like music to his ears.

Naruto moaned with Erza and her ass kept landing on his lap as he rammed his cock into her inner tunnels. The beautiful woman rode Naruto's length as it pummeled into her walls and she cupped his face and lustfully pressed her lips on his and their tongues violently clashed once again. Naruto still groped and teased Erza's breasts and sank his fingers into them as they jiggled in his hold.

Erza's thumbs stroked Naruto's cheek affectionately and tenderly touched his whiskers as they kissed and made out. Erza rolled her hips forward as Naruto's own hips shot upright and sent his cock pistonning into her fiery core. Naruto's vein-covered length soared into Erza's womanhood and after a few more hip movements and thrusts, Naruto came into Erza again and flooded her warmth.

The sweating couple moaned into each other's mouths as their release streamed out of Erza and trailed down Naruto's cock before separating lips and Erza lifted herself off Naruto. Their release drained out of her pussy before she lay next to Naruto and cuddled him.

"Erza-Chan, I think you've finished me." Naruto said sweaty and exhausted.

"Aw, and here I was hoping we could go another round." Erza said in that same sweet, yet seductive voice and Naruto smirked before he surprised Erza by pinning her down in a missionary position.

"Well I guess I have one more round left in me." Naruto huskily said and Erza smiled at him as he entered her once more. Erza wrapped her arms around his neck and locked her long legs around his waist as he began to thrust once more.

Erza let out a loud moan from the pleasure she felt as her blonde-haired lover pounded his erection deeply into her pussy. Erza kept her slender legs wrapped around Naruto's waist and her breasts jiggled as she began to buck her hips to meet his thrusts and to grind his hardened member inside of her body.

Naruto's manhood deeply pummeled into Erza's fiery core and Erza mewled in pleasure and continued bucking her hips as her body rocked and her breasts jiggled with each powerful thrust. Naruto watched with mezmirized eyes as Erza's breasts heaved back and forth from the power and force of his unrelenting thrusts.

Erza arched her back to pull Naruto deeper into her core as he continued to pound his cock into her inner caverns that felt so tight and milked and grinded his cock with each thrust. The redheaded woman whimpered in carnal pleasure as Naruto savagely pounded into her warmth and she continued bucking her hips to meet his thrusts.

Naruto then reached forward and cupped her jiggling breasts and once again began to caress and fondle them in an attempt to raise her already high levels of lust for him. The perky orbs of flesh jiggled in his hands and he bounced them in his palms as he groped them causing Erza to scream loudly in ecstasy as her walls became tighter and tighter on his raging member.

Erza gathered what little bit of her senses she had left to crush her lips to Naruto's once again. Erza's tongue practically flew into Naruto's mouth and bright brown eyes gazed lovingly into cerulean blue hues as their tongues wrestled for dominance in each other's mouths while Naruto continued to send his hips flying into her crotch and she kept bucking her hips.

Naruto and Erza pleasurably moaned into the kiss as Naruto continued to feverishly pound into Erza's pussy with her walls grinding him and tightening around his member with each thrust. Naruto and Erza continued working their hips in perfect fuse with each other's movements until her walls clamped down on his cock one final time causing him to fire another heavy burst of semen into her womb.

A lewd expression of pleasure lit up on Erza's face as Naruto filled her to the brim with his essence. Naruto panted with Erza as sweat poured down their heated bodies. Naruto pulled out of Erza and some of their release came pouring out of her as Naruto picked her up bridal style and carried her back to her bed where the two lovers cuddled up close to each other.

"Thank you Naruto-Kun." Erza said.

"For what Erza-Chan." Naruto asked.

"For loving me Naruto-Kun." Erza said with a smile and Naruto smiled back as the two allowed sleep to overtake them.

_**~Years later in the Hokage Mansion~**_

Erza was sitting in the living room of the Hokage mansion reading a copy of Jiraiya's last _**Icha Icha Paradise**_ book, which Naruto was surprised that Erza liked so much. Fast asleep in Erza's lap was a beautiful bundle that was an infant girl with red hair and cerulean eyes underneath her eyelids.

Ever since that magical night a few years ago, Erza decided to come with Naruto back to Konoha so she could be with the man that filled her heart with so much joy. It saddened her fellow guild mates to see her go but at the same time, they were also happy that Erza found someone to love and who loved her just as much.

A few months after moving to Konoha, Naruto and Erza were married and many months later, Erza gave birth to a baby girl. Even though she lived in Konoha now, her guild mates came to visit her whenever possible and she and Naruto also came to visit Fairy Tail whenever they could.

"How's our little girl doing Erza-Chan?" Naruto, now the Sixth Hokage asked his beautiful wife.

"She just fell asleep Naruto-Kun." Erza said and Naruto smiled at his beautiful daughter.

"You know, you're right Erza-Chan, Mya-Chan really does have your good looks." Naruto said as he could see his daughter becoming a pretty young lady when she was older.

"Yes, but she may have your energy someday." Erza said with a smirk, before she got up and placed her daughter in her crib before joining her husband in bed for the night.

* * *

Wow, what a way to kick of a new series. Now that this is over, I wanted to share a few things with all of my readers. First of all you may have noticed the name of Naruto and Erza's daughter Mya. The reason I chose that name is because that's the name of my girlfriend I have previously mentioned in my stories. That is because this entire story is basically a Naruto/Fairy Tail style retelling as to how the two of us first met and fell in love.

After my last story, the two of us sat down and we decided that for my first crossover story, since Erza is a redhead like Mya, we thought to make this story special by making it about how we met and fell in love. The two of us met as classmates in my college's martial arts class where we were matched up to spar against each other, and similar to Naruto and Erza in this story, the match between us ended in a draw because we were so evenly matched.

Anyone who reads this story and has heard me talk about Mya in my previous stories, can tell just how much I love this girl. She is truly everything to me and the feeling is truly mutual between us. And she is truly the inspiration for my writing and I consider myself to be the luckiest son of a bitch on the planet Earth to have her as my girlfriend. The only difference in this story is that we don't have a child yet, but who knows, if things keep going the way they have been going between us, that may be coming a few years from now.

Now as for this series, the order that the girls will appear in this series is based on where the girls finished in the fan vote for this story. So the next girl you'll see in this series will be the sweet, yet satanic Mirajane Strauss. As for Erza, the next time you'll see her will be in a three-way involving Naruto/Erza/Lucy. Well so long for now and don't forget to read and review.

KEEP LOOSE!

P.S: Naruto reply to Natsu's challenge is taken from Anko's line to Naruto in the Chunin Exam Arc.

Also Naruto's line "just bring it, bitch" is taken from one of Dwayne "The Rock" Johnson's popular catchphrases.

Lastly Naruto's line to Laxus about power being different than strength is taken from Wang Jinrei's line to Heihaichi Mishima in his Tekken 5 storyline.


End file.
